danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 56 (W)
is the fifty-sixth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 6th March 2013. Plot Ban and Hiro had obtained the strongest LBXs to battle against O-Legion, which are Odin Mk-2 and Achilles D9 respectively. However, both of them were required to practice using it and they were pit against each other, with everyone noting about those LBXs traits as Hiro and Ban demonstrated them. Their battle ends when Achilles D9 uses Attack Function: Sword Bit and Odin Mk-2 collided against the wall upon dodging the attack. Otacross told them that Ban could not keep up with Odin Mk-2's and Hiro is just waving all the power that Achilles D9 had, meaning none of t he duo are getting used to their new LBXs. Realising that their capabilities could not keep up with their new LBXs performance, both of them chooses to continue their training in mastering them. However, Sendou seems to be against it as they don't have the luxury to be training and Gouda told him, they can manage if Mizel strike. Sendou warn him not to underestimate Vectors' power and that they could not win against them on their own. Kazu believes that they can only wait for now. They were then greeted by Gouda's Gang of Three (Riko, Ginji, Tetsuo), who volunteered to help them. Sendou seems disappointed as they only received 3 more allies before Akiba Sentai OtaRangers (said in the novel) made their entrance, to Otacross's amazement. OtaRed told his master to come outside (Tiny orbit's Lobby). Everyone then did as told and noticed that there are many LBXs players that wishes to cooperate. Among them are Ban's friends Ryuu and Mika, 2050 Artemis participants Keita, Reina and Kouji together with Master King and Hacker Corps. Seeing as how many allies they got as Gouda mentions, Sendou believes they can manage things well. Ban and the others were pleased to have this many allies as well. Their celebration were cut short when everyone heard the sound of a sudden explosion. It turns out Mizel launches an assault in Tokio City using Vectors, attacking the city's main lifelines. Before they depart to stop the assault, Yuuki told everyone to come to level 4 research lab. He reveals that he and the other staffs had created new Riding Saucers and mass-produced some Luminous Shooter. Ban and the others decided to deploy but Hiro was worried since he and Ban has yet to master their new LBXs, only to be told by Ban that they should master it as they use it in battle. Hiro realised that what he said had similarities to some scenes in one of Senshiman episodes and agreed with him. Everyone were deployed into teams and battles the Vectors at different region of Tokio City. Gouda demonstrates his first time of using Luminous Shooter but forgot about the 30 seconds charge interval and failed to use it consecutively, only to be reminded by Sendou. The other players did well in defeating the Vectors. Some of the Vectors approached Tiny Orbit to obtain data on Luminous Shooter, Odin Mk-2 and Achilles D9, which Jin, Yuuya and Jessica were aware of and they were in charge of protecting them. During the battle, one of the Vectors tried to ghostjacked Triton, only for Jin to said that it would not work. It is revealed that Kirishima and Yuuki had coated everyone's LBXs with a special polymer that prevents ghostjacking while continued to receive commands from the users. In other words, they can fight Vector without worry of their LBXs being taken over. No longer need to be careful of ghostjacking, Jin and Yuuya uses Attack Function: Ocean Blast and Byakko Shohazan respectively against the Vectors. The battle continues, with everyone, including Ban and Hiro defeating Vectors with no problem. Ran comment that they have become pretty good in utilising their new LBXs but both of them denied that since they are not used with them and continued to improve. The Vectors numbers are reducing at a very good rate before the remaining Vectors are approaching Tiny Orbit, to the horror of Jin's team and the people at Tiny Orbit. Takuya ordered the players to return to Tiny Orbit but the most of the routes were blocked from Vector's assault, making them unable to retun immediately. The situation becomes desperate and Ran ordered Hiro and Ban to return to Tiny Orbit while she handles the remaining Vectors at their current position. The duo agreed and head towards Tiny orbit, with Achilles D9, riding on Odin Mk-2's jet form. Jeanne D were left weaponless while Triton and Liu Bei become Break Over while trying to save Jeanne D. Noticing how terrible the situation had become, Professor Yamano sent Ikaros Zero and Ikaros Force respectively for Jin and Yuuya's use. The two uses Attack Function against the Vectors before Achilles D9 and Odin Mk-2 arrive, easily destroying the Vectors and thus, saving Jessica and the others. Everyone celebrated as all the Vectors in the assault are confirmed to be completely eliminated. However, their celebration were cut short when Mizel's voice echoed suddenly throughout the city via Mizel Trouzer that is hovering in the sky. Mizel declare that he will eliminate the bugs at once by having his giant robot lobbed its spear towards the ground, resulting in a massive flash explosion. The outcome is that most part of Tokio City become instantly obliterated and luckily Ban and the others are safe. Mizel then hijacked through the communication and demanded mankind to surrender to him in 24 hours before he proceed his attack to eliminate mankind. He warn that they cannot attacked Mizel Trouzer because it contains Seto 50s and threaten to detonate it if he deems necessary before he ended his announcement while expecting mankind to make a wise choice. In Seeker's Base, Gouda expressed his disagreement when he heard that they should surrender. Still, they were helpless to do anything at Mizel because of what he said. Kirishima then suggest to use Grand Sphere plan using devices called Optical Photon Generator devices, which may be able to absorb 100% shock, just like the reinforce cardboard. Seeing that they would not have to worry about Seto 50's explosion reaches outside, Seekers agreed to implement this plan. However, Kirishima remarked that to ensure the plan becomes successful, 1000 LBXs are required to carry the OPG devices and 10000 more LBXs are needed to counter Vectors while protecting those 1000 LBXs. Despite surprised that such plan requires massive amount of LBXs, they had to do it if it is the only way they have. Hence, everyone began to plan their final battle against Mizel while trying to request help from LBX players from the whole world. The final battle approaches, will Ban and the others manage to initiate this big plan? Major Events * Mizel launches an all out attack on Tokio City using Vectors * Mizel uses Mizel Trouzer to destroy Tokio City and demanded mankind to surrender in 24 hours while threatening to detonate Seto 50s and eliminate humans for rebelling against him. * To prevent Seto 50s from spreading damages, Grand Sphere plan is needed to be implemented to trapped Mizel Trouzer. However, it requires massive amount of LBXs to initiate this plan. Debut Characters *'Ota Blue' (W debut) *'Ota Pink' (W debut) *'Ota Yellow' (W debut) *'Ota Black' (W debut) Attack Function Used *'Sword Bit' *'Shinsokuken' (W debut) *'Ocean Blast' *'Byakko Shohazan' *'Earthquake' *'Deathscythe Hurricane' *'Impact Kaiser' (W debut) *'Power Slash' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes